Inner
by thenextgreatcouchpotato
Summary: The first time that someone made fun of her forehead; he got punched in the face. Drabble Sakura-centric


Haruno Sakura's 'Inner' was her suppressed violent tendencies that never got to show herself. **This never happened**, so the first time that someone made fun of her forehead; he got punched in the face.

At age 5, declared herself the princess when her and some other kids were playing at the park. She soon found herself jealous of the kid playing the dragon, so she left her post at the tower and slid down the slide to watch the older kids play ninja. She never called the princess again.

With a strong personality like Sakura's, at age 7, she only had a few friends to boss around. She was bitter enemies with Yamanaka Ino, and had a soft spot for Hyuga Hinata.

After excessive begging, Sakura joined the academy at age 8. She got a pretty new dress for her first day instead of her usual haircut. She had heard that her crush Sasuke liked girls with long hair.

When Sakura turned 9 she tried to talk to Sasuke for the first time. She drew courage from her birthday and hoped that he would notice her new clothes and she would seem mature. But when she approached him, she couldn't seem to talk right and couldn't make eye contact with him. He ignored her, but she didn't blame him. He probably couldn't even hear her! Sakura figured it was some mind trick that Ino always seemed to be bragging about, and didn't go easy on her when it was their turn to spar. She didn't even notice how unladylike she might have looked to Sasuke as she punched her rival in the face.

On September 23, Sakura was having one of the worst days ever. Ino wouldn't shut up about her birthday and the new family jutsu she was learning because she was ten, she made a mistake on a math test, and that Naruto kid suddenly wouldn't stop pestering her. It got worse later though. During a shuriken throwing test, Ino decided to show one of the early steps of her jutsu to her friends. When it was her turn, Sakura suddenly had the urge to squawk like a chicken. And she did! Right in front of Sasuke! She failed that test and got a detention for trying to punch Ino's face in. After a long hour in detention with that Naruto, she was let out to go home. She didn't want to face her parents with her first detention. She dejectedly walked to the abandon academy training grounds. After an hour of holding in her tears in detention, she couldn't seem to cry. She kept seeing Ino's smug face and started punching a training post. She found it relieved some of her stress to project Ino's face onto the pole and hit it. She then moved to shuriken. She would have perfect aim so next test she could just throw one into Ino's face before Hinata could hold her back. She was in a good mood until she got home and was yelled at for arriving so late.

Sakura went off her diet. She found it made her weak and lightheaded during her daily spar with the training post. She packed herself a big lunch and finally got the nerve to ask Sasuke to share with her. She did this everyday, and when he refused she could shrug it off and eat the whole thing herself then let out her anger after school. Sakura freaked out when she out-grew her cute red dress, but when she saw what a pretty purple color she could make Ino's face with her new muscles, she didn't mind as much. She even got the same color purple lining on her new light green outfit.

She also found that the Naruto guy that had took a liking to her made a great punching bag. She could hit him all she wanted, and he kept getting up and coming back. He also never really tried to hit her when they "spared" because he liked her so much.

She had always scraped a passing grade because of her almost perfect written scores, and she found that her sessions after school made this easier too. When she got home, she was tired and got better nights sleep. It made it easier to concentrate. She also became very creative combining studying and her style of training.

After a while, she got bored on days where she didn't have to let off much steam with her training. She wandered over to one of the real shinobi training grounds and watched some graduated genin train. It turned out that her method of 'beat the crap out of the post with whatever we learned today' was not the way things were done. She copied some of the things that they did and found that she also enjoyed running. After a month of this, she lapped Ino in class. She wondered what else she could get better at.

She practiced everyday for a whole week before a kunai throwing test so she could be as good as Sasuke was during class. She was still not as good as him, -he must have been practicing too- but Iruka-sensei had her demonstrate in front of the class since Sasuke did it almost every time. She still smiled at the thought of him watching her. She even thought he actually looked at her when she asked to share lunch that day.

The day Sakura became a genin, she was a little disappointed. She expected to feel different…stronger, but she didn't. She ran victory laps at a real training ground, but even with her shiny new headband, she still felt like an academy student and not a ninja. Suddenly, an idea hit her like a smack to the face. She could now get into the shinobi section of the library! To celebrate her graduation, she would teach herself a new jutsu!

To say that she was terrible was a major understatement. She had checked out a book with basic elemental jutsu and read through the entire thing before picking an easy-looking wind jutsu. She completed all the correct handsigns, and could feel her chakra moving the way it was supposed to, but she couldn't seem to get the wind to cooperate. Needless to say, she was failing miserably. It was supposed to start out as one burst of a wind that would slice up everything in its path; the only thing she was able to cut was herself. She started to become self-conscious. She had never sucked this badly at something she had set her mind to. She didn't want anyone to see this. But what if some academy student was watching her like she used to, or worse, Sasuke! She wrapped up early and stopped at the library on her way home. She would pick up some detecting techniques, maybe some genjutsu.

Beating Ino to the academy was a sign of a good day for Sakura. She became doubtful when the stupid Naruto stole Sasuke's first kiss from her, but that was erased entirely from her mind when she was placed on her crush's team. She didn't mind as much when he turned down her lunch offer when she knew she would have the rest of their genin days to try again.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are…um, and training. My hobbies are, I-uh spend my evenings at the library. My dreams for the future, well…um. And I don't like Naruto…and Ino. When are you going to teach us elemental jutsu?"

Genjutsu was a lot easier. Much to her delight, she managed to deceive her parents into thinking she ate her peas at dinner. She read that book instead while waiting for her lazy sensei to show.

A swirling of leaves and Kakashi-sensei was gone. Sakura was tense. Was he planning to attack her? Where is he hiding?

"S-Sakura." She turned to find a heavily bleeding Sasuke under a tree not too far from her. "Help."

Sakura was not a fan of blood. She was not stranger to it, for she had to bandage her own hands on several occasions after going to hard on them, but that much blood scared her to death. But this was Sasuke! She ran over to him and tried to make him comfortable.

"I-I don't know what to do. Should I take these out or will that make it worse? Oh, Sasuke-kun please don't die!" She babbled. She had read somewhere that you only had to lose four liters of blood to die. It looked like way more than that. She was panicking. Tears started rolling down her face. He looked at her with eyes begging her to save him. She started sobbing.

And with that, Sasuke died in her arms.

She spent a couple minutes just staring at him.

"Sasuke-kun, how could he do this to you?" A picture of the silver-haired man appeared in her mind, and a sudden rage filled her. It overcame everything. Her fear of the same happening to her and the grief over Sasuke was lost in a sea of red. All her tears dried up. She set him gently on the ground and stalked off to find her sensei. Someone was going to die by her hand.

It didn't take long to find him. He was in a clearing almost waiting for her. She almost felt the satisfaction of seeing his surprise when she marched right up to him and tried to punch him.

She tried everything. After taijutsu failed she tried weapons, and even some of the elementary jutsu she knew, but she couldn't get any hits on him. Naruto was so predictable compared to him. Her speed increased when he started getting under her guard and tapping her back. It was obviously not his full strength. Was he mocking her? Other than taking out that stupid book of his.

"Hmm...You have a nice form, but your blocking a dodging sucks." If she wasn't furious before, she was now. "I've also purposely left the bells open a couple times and you haven't gone for them once. Giving up the mission is not good."

How dare he talk like that when he committed murder not an hour ago!

"You killed Sasuke-kun!" She said with one last desperate swing.

"But he's right over there." She knew it was probably one of his tricks, but she couldn't help herself. She looked and saw Sasuke's head...upright on the ground...blinking at her. What the hell?

She couldn't stop staring. She distantly heard Kakashi mutter something about Naruto.

Something hit the back of her head and she blacked out.

**A/N: Anyways...its very raw and done from memory (I did look up Ino's birthday), but I had fun.**


End file.
